Miedo
by El Espiritu de Kokoro Yana
Summary: Kai reflexiona sobre si debe sentir el amor o no, y sobre todo, decidirse a amar o no a esa persona especial fic YAOI dedicado para mi ma Oro, un regalo supermegaultraatrasado! T.T


> Miedo
> 
> Por: Kokoro Yana Asakura Hayama
> 
> Dedicado: para la primera persona en apoyarme en este mundo de ff.net.
> 
> **_Hace tanto tiempo sin saber de ti_**
> 
> **_Por fin la encuentro_**
> 
> **_Frente a frente_**
> 
> Ya han pasado tres años que no nos vemos, y me siento tan nervioso. Je, yo nervioso?? Eso si que es novedad. Aunque lo mas extraño es el motivo que me provoca el nerviosismo, y ese eres tu. Tu maldita voz hace tanto que no la escucho, que no me he reflejado en tus ojos azul profundo, tu largo y ...... hermoso?? ..... si, tu hermoso cabello que combina con tus luceros, todo bellamente equilibrado con tu piel morena. Me odio. Porque, teniendo tantas oportunidades y amantes, sigo obsesionado contigo. Simplemente eso no concuerda. Yo te dije, la ultima vez que nos vimos, que lo nuestro ya habia acabado y que habia sido un lindo recuerdo, pero ahora que estoy aquí, solo quiero tenerte junto a mi.
> 
> -bienvenido a tu equipo, viejo – ese timbre, solo tu lo puedes tener. Tan libre y salvaje que cualquiera desea.
> 
> -hola Kai – aahh, si, debo recordar que Ray, Hillary, Max y Kyouji tambien están aquí.
> 
> -hola – creo que me escuche demasiado serio, bueno, ya no importa.
> 
> -no te alegres tanto por volver a vernos por favor; .... no, no tienes que gritar de entusiasmo, ya entendimos que estas feliz – ese sarcasmo, todos lo han mirado con cierto recelo y Hillary no tardara en ....
> 
> -deja de comportarte tan tontamente, Takao .... – y no podemos evitar compadecer a nuestro amigo por ser regañado por ....... creo que ya perdí la cuenta.
> 
> -bueno, entramos o estaremos aquí lo que queda del dia??
> 
> -claro Kai, lo mejor sera que entremos.
> 
> Ya una vez que nos acomodamos en la habitación de Takao, aparece el abuelo de este y me da uno de los tantos recibimientos, juro que jamás seré así. Porque demonios nadie viene a rescatarme??
> 
> -escucha Kai, un verdadero guerrero debe entender que su fuerza interior radica principalmente en ....
> 
> -si, si, si, si abuelo, ya déjalo en paz
> 
> -Takao!! Deja que el muchacho aprenda ya que tu no quieres
> 
> -ya no somos unos niños abuelo ....- ouch, eso debió doler. No cabe duda que a pesar de los años, Takao aun no es completamente resistente a los golpes de espada de su abuelo, y definitivamente las lagrimas en sus ojos lo afirman.
> 
> -aun estas en pañales chico, mañana muy temprano entrenaras .....
> 
> -descansare lo suficiente esta noche
> 
> -eso es lo que tu crees –salió mientras una sonrisa maliciosa le cruzaba el rostro
> 
> -que me habrá querido decir con eso??
> 
> Momentos despues, seguimos hablando y riendo de todo. Mi mirada no podía apartarse de cada una de las acciones realizadas por mi "amigo". Necesito estar con el de nuevo ..... y para siempre.
> 
> **_Extraña sensación, buscar adentro_**
> 
> **_En libertad sentirme preso_**
> 
> **_Frente al espejo lloran mis miedos_**
> 
> ****
> 
> ****
> 
> ****
> 
> -ya se fueron – te quedaste en la puerta y me miraste ansioso y confundido. Como extrañaba esa expresión tuya. – creo que lo mejor es que nos acostemos ya
> 
> -tienes razón – fue lo único que dije y luego me acerque sensualmente hacia ti. Trataste de huir, pero ya el espacio se habia acabado y te acorrale contra la pared – vamos a hacerlo
> 
> Mis labios atraparon ansiosos los tuyos y trataste de forcejear, pero mis manos te sujetaron. Intentaste zafarte, pero yo imprimí mas fuerza a esa caricia deseada. Solo hasta que me distraje al sentir tu lengua, me empujaste.
> 
> -que pasa?? – mi tono rudo hizo que bajaras tu cabeza con movimientos de tristeza.
> 
> -dijiste que lo nuestro ya habia terminado, que debíamos olvidarnos de lo que vivimos – te observe unos momentos y ninguno quizo moverse, mordí mis labios y sentí tu sabor y fue cuando me decidí.
> 
> -es cierto y lo repito, olvida eso que vivimos .... – me acerque a ti y me miraste suplicante, con ese azul que me encanta - .... porque creo que debemos comenzar de nuevo – volví a besarte mientras lagrimas rodaban por tu rostro. Esta vez no me rechazaste. Y dulcemente, te recosté en tu cama.
> 
> **_Miedo de sentirme solo,_**
> 
> **_Teniéndote_**
> 
> **_Miedo a no sentir tus manos,_**
> 
> **_Sobre mi piel_**
> 
> **_Miedo a no saber que piensas,_**
> 
> **_Si te hago falta_**
> 
> ****
> 
> ****
> 
> ****
> 
> Acaricie tu cuerpo sobre la ropa sin dejar de besarnos mientras sentía como temblabas ligeramente.
> 
> -estoy contigo – fue lo único que te susurre y te tranquilizaste. Echaste tu cuerpo hacia atrás, tratando de darme facilidad y me sentí lleno de dicha. Bese tu cuello y fui bajando, mientras tus manos se paseaban por mi torso y trataban de quitarme la camisa.
> 
> Quise ayudarte y me separe de ti con voluntad sobrehumana, para deshacerme de lo que querías. Volví a recostarme sobre ti y te quite hábilmente tu playera mientras tus mejillas se sonrojaban. Que hermoso contraste!!. Y nuevamente volví a enfocarme en tu deliciosa piel. Bese tu pecho y un suspiro broto de tus labios, así que seguí para escucharte mas.
> 
> Cuando una de mis manos bajo hacia tu entrepierna, aun con el pantalón, gemiste mas fuerte y eso me hizo sonreir. Comencé a frotarlo y entonces lo sentí. Sude, y no precisamente de excitación, temblé, y no de frío y los nervios me invadieron. Asi que me separe de ti bruscamente mientras abrías los ojos totalmente sonrojado y sin entender mi repentino comportamiento.
> 
> -lo siento pero no puedo ... – me levante y me puse rápidamente la camisa. No me hiciste preguntas, solo me viste y en cuanto termine de arreglarme, saliste de la habitación diciendo que necesitabas aire fresco.
> 
> ****
> 
> ****
> 
> **_Con ganas de tirar mi ego,_**
> 
> **_Por la ventana_**
> 
> **_Y me pregunto que hago aquí ......_**
> 
> **_Sin ti_**
> 
> ****
> 
> ****
> 
> ****
> 
> Pude ver que llorabas y sentí rabia y enfado hacia mi mismo. Pero temo que esto sea un sueño y tu no me ames.
> 
> Me siento tan sucio y tan indigno. Con cuantas muchachas he intentado olvidarte?? Cuantos han sido los chicos que cayeron bajo mis encantos y terminaron en mi cama?? No lo se, no lo recuerdo. Solo se que tu te has mantenido como cuando termine contigo. Se que no volviste a relacionarte con alguien a pesar de que oportunidades no te faltaban. Al contrario. Zeo, Ozuma, Hillary .... cuantos mas?? no los recuerdo. Pero tu siempre les dijiste que no. Eso te hace tan maravilloso e inalcanzable, en especial para mi.
> 
> Quien dice que tu no solo te dejaste llevar hace unos momentos?? Quien me asegura que aun sientes algo por mi como hace años?? Tal vez te interesa alguien mas y por eso no has permitido que los demás te toquen, pero porque yo si?? acaso me tienes lastima?? Quieres burlarte de mi?? te doy pena??
> 
> Si eso es cierto, entonces que bueno que me detuve. Yo no soy la burla de nadie y mucho menos la tuya. Soy un Hiwatari y tengo orgullo. Nadie juega con mis sentimientos y deseos y se queda tan tranquilo. Antes lo hago yo.
> 
> Por eso no me enamoro, porque el amor te lastima y te hace sufrir demasiado. Y yo no dejare que me hagas sufrir con tu cuerpo deseable y tu personalidad arrolladora. Te detesto y tu mas a mi por dejarte. Solo quieres venganza pero no la has conseguido.
> 
> Me acerco a la ventana y miro hacia el patio. Junto al estanque estas tu, mirándolo. Te observo mejor y estas llorando como tratando de entender mis razones, como si te sintieras el culpable de todo lo malo. Golpeo un marco y no siento el dolor que me provoco.
> 
> Mi maldito orgullo solo me lleva a sufrir y tambien a los demás. Detesto eso. quisiera no tenerlo y así poder hacerles ver a todos que si tengo sentimientos. Pero nuevamente el miedo al rechazo me hace cambiar de opinión.
> 
> **_Esto de mostrarme frente al mundo_**
> 
> **_A cada lluvia_**
> 
> **_No se si es justo_**
> 
> ****
> 
> ****
> 
> ****
> 
> Una vez lo hice y salí lastimado. Deje aquello que me caracterizaba para así ser mas "feliz" y tambien a mi pareja. Estuvo bien por un tiempo, pero no siempre. Fui un libro abierto a todos y el decía hacer lo mismo hacia a mi. Cuando les dije que el era mi pareja, todos me felicitaron, hasta tu. Hiciste bromas hacia mi y mi nueva personalidad y todos reíamos.
> 
> Me sentía extraño. Por una parte, que estaba bien, pero por otra algo me disgustaba mucho. Siempre tenia que expresar lo que sentía. Si estaba nostálgico, triste, lloroso, alegre y demás, debía mostrarlo y todos se sorprendian al verme así. Y no me gustaba. Me sentía inconforme, desobligado, furioso y enojado, es decir, no me sentía yo. A pesar que dijeran que era el mismo pero "mejorado". Porque demonios tengo que ser así aunque yo no quiera?? Fue entonces, que un dia, te escuche.
> 
> Dijiste que irías por mas refrescos y que podías solo. Kyo dijo que como éramos muchos tu no podrías, así que me ofrecí, harto como estaba, a ayudarte. Cuando llegue a la cocina te escuche sollozar, así que me detuve y decidí espiarte; eso no era mi costumbre, pero era lo que sentía y por primera vez, no lo sentía malo de mi.
> 
> Tenias tus brazos llenos de refrescos y tus lagrimas caían incontenibles, me dolió ver a alguien como tu llorar de esa manera que quise consolarte. Pero al escucharte hablar me detuve.
> 
> -porque?? – dejaste dos refrescos en la mesa para así poder secarte las lagrimas – cuanto tiempo mas tendré que ocultar que te amo?? Tengo que fingir que estoy feliz cuando me siento destrozado por dentro?? – abrí mis ojos sin creerlo. Takao Kinomiya fingía ante los demás?? Eso era algo que no hubiera creído si no lo escuchara de el mismo. Ansioso, apreté mis puños para saber de quien hablabas.
> 
> -Kai .... – me sobresalte creyendo que me habías descubierto – ojala que nunca te enteres de lo que siento. Prefiero que todo siga así, porque se tu y el se aman mucho. – sentí que me faltaba el aire. Estaba hablando de mi!!! de mi!!! no de Hillary, no de Ozuma, no de Zeo ...... Si no de mi!!
> 
> Una de las botellas se estrelló aparatosamente en el piso y tu te dispusiste a recoger el tiradero, aproveche para escabullirme nuevamente a la fiesta. Cuando volvía mis pasos, el resto corrió hacia la cocina y me preguntaban que habia pasado. Mentí diciendo que no sabia ya que habia ido al baño primero y justamente te iba a ayudar. Todos me creyeron y me sentí bien conmigo mismo.
> 
> **_Se dice que el amor_**
> 
> **_Puede ser ciego_**
> 
> ****
> 
> ****
> 
> ****
> 
> Desde ese dia volví a mi antigua costumbre, mi fría actitud. Si tu lo hacías, porque yo no?? Todos guardamos nuestros secretos, inclusive tu. Y a pesar de que tuve que escuchar "eso", me hizo sentir mas seguro de mi mismo.
> 
> Lo que me preocupaba despues, era el hecho de que tu seguías enamorado de mi y tu seguías con esa fachada de felicidad y bromas eternas. En el fondo, me sentía extraño ante ti, pero yo ya tenia a quien amar. O eso creí.
> 
> Cuando volví a mi actitud de siempre, me percate de algo que no habia hecho. Mi novio se comportaba de lo mas extraño y yo no sabia la razón. Hasta un mes despues. Cuando volvía antes de tiempo de tu casa.
> 
> En esa ocasión estabamos solos y comencé a sentirme irremediablemente atraído hacia ti. Tenia deseos por poseerte, por escucharte gemir, por saborear tus labios y piel. Y una gran curiosidad por sentirme amado y hacértelo sentir a ti. Asi que me despedí torpe y apresuradamente, pretextando que el me esperaba. No fue así.
> 
> Cuando llegue no vi a nadie, pensé que el no habia llegado aun y decidí tomar un ducha y esperarlo en la habitación. Cuando llegara debía convencerme que el era a quien amaba y no a ti. Solo que cuando entre a la recamara la escena no fue una muy agradable que digamos. Mi novio y uno de mis amigos, poseyéndose como fieras en celo mientras yo entraba en un shock momentáneo.
> 
> La furia golpeo mi cabeza pero me controle como solo yo he sabido hacerlo. Carraspee y me disculpe por la interrupción. Los amantes me miraron perplejos con mi sarcástica voz y como empacaba. No quería escucharlos, les desee suerte y salí como huracán de ahí.
> 
> ****
> 
> ****
> 
> **_En libertad sentirme preso_**
> 
> **_Frente al espejo_**
> 
> **_Lloran mis miedos_**
> 
> ****
> 
> ****
> 
> Aun no se como es que termine sollozando en tu regazo. Como me tratabas de reconfortar y me decías que hablarías con el para que los dos nos arregláramos. Y fue cuando lo supe. Mis sentimientos hacia el solo eran una pantalla para negarme a ti.
> 
> Recordé que ya antes habia sentido esa sensación de amor y me negué a ella. No quería aceptar que me habia enamorado de alguien como tu. Un latoso, un chiquillo presumido y arrogante. Egocéntrico y fastidioso, con sentimientos de compañerismo sin limite y con actitud infantil y de vez en cuando maduras. Simplemente del mejor ser de la tierra.
> 
> Fue por eso que esa misma noche te poseí y te ame con locura. A partir de ahí tuvimos la mejor relación. Y aunque mi antiguo "amor" trato de hablar conmigo, al final ambos habíamos terminado juntos por sentimientos mutuos, y quedamos como mejores amigos y pensé que eso solo habia sido un escalón mas en mi vida y que habia sido superado con éxito. Que equivocado estaba.
> 
> Al paso del tiempo comencé a sentirme nervioso e intranquilo. Te amaba pero habia algo que me impedía dar todo de mi, algo que me retenía y me inhibía. Asi que decidí dejarte y mejor buscar seguridad con otras personas. Te despediste con la mejor sonrisa que pudiste fingir y me fui del país pensando que lo lograría.
> 
> Muchas noches, despues de una aventura. Reflexionaba sobre mi y me sentía vil y vacío. Al parecer nada lograba hacerme sentir como quería. Y fue así como regrese otra vez a ti. Dando una nueva oportunidad a tu cariño. Y veo con tristeza que he fallado de nuevo.
> 
> **_Miedo de sentirme solo,_**
> 
> **_Teniéndote_**
> 
> **_Miedo a no sentir tus manos,_**
> 
> **_Sobre mi piel_**
> 
> **_Miedo a no saber que piensas,_**
> 
> **_Si te hago falta_**
> 
> ****
> 
> ****
> 
> ****
> 
> Y sabes porque me siento así, mi querido Takao?? Por cobarde. Si, por eso, porque me dejo llevar por el maldito miedo. Miedo a perderte, a que lo que sientas por mi no sea real, a que pueda sufrir. Miedo a no hacerte mío, y temor al sentirme solo y con frío. Por eso.
> 
> Pero, que puedes saber tu de lo que siento?? Nada. tu no sabes los sueños y pesadillas que me atormentan y que no me dejan dormir ni descansar ... mucho menos vivir!!! Tengo tantos deseos de respirar!!! Alguna vez me has necesitado y preguntado, con verdadero amor, por mi?? necesito y tengo que saberlo!!
> 
> ****
> 
> ****
> 
> ****
> 
> **_Con ganas de tirar mi ego,_**
> 
> **_Por la ventana_**
> 
> **_Y me pregunto que hago aquí ......_**
> 
> **_Sin ti_**
> 
> ****
> 
> ****
> 
> ****
> 
> ****
> 
> Sin embargo, a veces siento que tengo que ser sincero conmigo mismo, que debo ser mas amable y la vez no. Que gran confusión!! Me entiendes?? En verdad me gustaría dejar de ser tan caprichoso y ser mas atento, pero no se como hacerlo.
> 
> Por eso regrese, porque pensé que tu me ayudarías y me entenderías. Estaba hastiado de solo actuar mecánicamente y sin sentido. Sin poder ser realmente yo. Sin lograr ser feliz.
> 
> Tu me amaste y yo te deje. Y cada vez que terminaba de estar con alguien, recordaba tu forma de ser y amarme, y era cuando me preguntaba que diablos hacia con esa persona que estaba a mi lado solo porque le parecia irresistible.
> 
> **_Y tu mi amigo_**
> 
> **_Que pensaras??_**
> 
> **_Si estas igual ......_**
> 
> **_Que yo_**
> 
> ****
> 
> ****
> 
> ****
> 
> ****
> 
> Vuelvo a mirarte y sigues en la misma posición. Parece que te hubieran congelado, con esa expresión y brillo opaco. Que pasara por tu confundida mente?? Me estarás reprochando?? Me odiaras?? Pensaras que solo estuve jugando contigo?? O tu lo estuviste de mi??
> 
> Eres difícil de entender, sabes?? Por eso siempre has sido mi enigma. A veces finges y otras no. Pareces tan arrogante, presumido y chocante. Pero otras eres maduro, agradable y totalmente simpático. Pero siempre confiando en ti mismo.
> 
> No, tu no dudas como yo. Tu jamás sentirás ni temblaras como lo hago, no temes a ser herido ni usado, y mucho menos ser la burla o juguete de otros. Porque tu siempre tienes fe en que siempre saldrás adelante cueste lo que cueste. Tu eres muy diferente a mi y por eso no te puedo amar como quisiera.
> 
> Parpadeo y veo que ya no estas. En que momento dejaste ese lugar?? Tal vez fuiste a buscar consuelo con alguien o a dormir a pierna suelta como sueles hacerlo. Meneo mi cabeza y me volteo, busco un cigarrillo para poder tranquilizarme y cuando consigo dar con la cajetilla, me doy cuenta. Me miras fijamente desde quien sabe cuanto tiempo.
> 
> Dejo el paquetito nuevamente en su lugar y trato de ser amable.
> 
> -que demonios quieres?? – bueno, al parecer no puedo y menos cuando estoy confundido y asustado. Simplemente te acercas a mi y me miras decididamente.
> 
> -yo tambien tengo miedo, Kai
> 
> **_Tienes miedo_**
> 
> **_Siempre miedo_**
> 
> **_Oooohhh_**
> 
> ****
> 
> ****
> 
> ****
> 
> Decir que estaba sorprendido seria poco. Me senti totalmente fuera de orbita!! Takao Kinomiya tenia miedo?? De que?? Acaso ..... en verdad sabe lo que siento??
> 
> -miedo de que me vuelva a entregarme a ti y tu me dejes. Terror de volver a darte todo de mi y que tu simplemente te des la vuelta, considerándome solo un juguete mas de tus caprichos. Acaso no ves como tiemblo en cuanto te me acercas?? El pánico reflejado en mis ojos?? Mi consternado rostro cada vez que te miro?? Jamás te he dejado de amar y siempre lo hare.
> 
> Sigo mirando, incrédulo, a ese ser del que me enamore. En verdad sientes eso?? Reduzco el espacio que queda entre nosotros y te abrazo. Comienzo a sentir y notar lo que me dijiste. Si, tu tambien sientes lo que yo. Sabes por lo que estoy pasando.
> 
> **_Siempre miedo_**
> 
> **_(siempre miedo)_**
> 
> **_Tanto miedo_**
> 
> Acaricio tu espalda y nuevamente poseo esos labios temerosos. Con mi otra mano acaricio ese cabello y nuevamente bajo por tu cuello apetitoso. Y la maldita sensación vuelve a aparecer. Porque demonios no me deja en paz?? Lo amo y quiero sentir y hacerlo vibrar con nuestros emociones. Me odio.
> 
> Me separo y mi mirada es vidriosa. Tu solo me abrazas tierna y tranquilizadoramente. Que agradable es sentir tu calor.
> 
> -estoy contigo y siempre lo estaré – siento como si despertara de un sueño al escucharte y sentirte de esa forma. Sonríes como jamás te habia visto hacerlo y tus ojos reflejan esperanza y amor. – ambos sufriremos y nos tranquilizaremos juntos – tu voz es una droga tranquilizadora, te correspondo en sonrisa y nos abrazamos sin decir mas. Ya todo lo hemos dicho.
> 
> Para que apresurarnos?? Todo esta bien. Antes que pasión, debemos mantener fuerte la confianza y la unión. Por hoy, solo dormiremos uno junto a otro, como debió haber sido. Olvidamos que, antes que nada, éramos amigos y como tales nos ayudábamos. No me equivoque al enamorarme de ti, así que no haremos nada mas que dormir.
> 
> ............. por hoy.
> 
> **_===========================_** **_fin ===================================_**
> 
> ****
> 
> ****
> 
> **Este fic fue dedicado única y especialmente a mi madre. Oro Makoto Hayama. Un regalo muy atrasado por su cumpleaños el pasado doce de mayo. Espero te haya gustado. Gracias a todos por leerlo y espero sus comentarios n.n**


End file.
